


Lipstick

by MyrandaRoyce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrandaRoyce/pseuds/MyrandaRoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having arrived in Storybrook Aurora teaches Mulan how to use lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

Aurora stood in the bathroom eagerly looking through Mary Margaret’s box of cosmetics. She was amazed at the sheer amount of paints and powders. _Women in this world are so lucky_ , she thought as she brushed some lavender colored dust on her eyes. It matched her dress perfectly; it was the only reminder she had of her old life and she refused to take it off. When she was done with her eyes she found an untouched tube of bright red paint and applied it carefully to her lips. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. There was nothing back home that could make her lips this red.

“I don’t know how you do that.” Mulan had come up behind looking at ease in jeans and a t-shirt. She was adjusting to this world far more quickly than Aurora was.

“You never paint your face?” Aurora asked, turning to face her.

Mulan smiled. “My mother and grandmother tried to teach me but I never got the hang of it. I’m better with swords.”

“It really isn’t difficult,” replied Aurora. “I can show you.” She leaned forward and gave Mulan a quick kiss, leaving behind a smudge of red.

“Princess-” Mulan started to say.

“Shush.” Aurora cut her off. Gently she cupped Mulan’s face in her hand and bushed her thumb along her lips, evening out the red color.

“There,” said Aurora, stepping back to admire her work. “That wasn’t difficult was it, Mulan?” 

“No, it wasn’t difficult at all,” she answered. “But perhaps we should try it again with another color to make sure I understand the process.”


End file.
